Traditionally, user preferences as they pertain to web sites are accomplished on a web site-to-web site basis. For example, a user/customer may register with a website and define and save their desired preferences, such as language, location, billing information or the like, in their user profile. In such instances, when the user/customer returns to the web site and authenticates, typically through username and password entry, the previously defined user preferences are automatically activated. In another example, web sites may implement cookies to store data by the website within a browser, and then subsequently send the data back to the website, as a reliable means for websites to remember things that a browser has done in the past, such as actions taken by the user on the website, web pages browsed, user/customer log-in and the like. In this regard, cookies may serve to define some, if not all, user preferences associated with the web site.
However, in both examples provided above problems are apparent. In the user/customer website registration scenario, a user must first register before defining user preferences, as such, if the user is visiting a web site which they have not registered (e.g., a first time visit), no user preferences will exist. Further if the user/customer does not desire to register with a website, due to limit use of the website or as a means of diminishing their online exposure, no user preferences will exist. Moreover, even if the user/customer has registered and defined user preferences, the user preferences may not be activated until the user authenticates or otherwise logs-in to the web site.
In the cookie scenario, third-party tracking cookies may not be desired by the user/customer and, as such, the user may configure their browser to not allow cookies. In addition, cookies tend to be temporary and, as such, may frequently be deleted from the registry.
Therefore, a need exists to develop systems, apparatus, methods, computer program products and the like that provide for user preferences to set and administered across multiple websites. The desired invention should provide for a one-time user/customer definition of preferences that are universal in nature (i.e., can be applied to any and all websites), such that when the user/customer visits a website associated with the universal preferences, the preferences are automatically applied. In addition, the desired invention should apply the universal user preferences at the onset of the website session, such that no further authentication is necessary in order for the preferences to be applied.